German patent publication No. DE-GM 1,763 663 describes a mixing fixtures which include a discharge pipe and hand shower or spray which is supplied with water via a separate hose or flexible pipe.
The hand-held spray is located next to the mixing-valve fixture on the rinsing table in a holder from which it can be removed during operation. By actuating a lever on the spray head, the water can selectively be discharged through the outlet spout of the mixing valve or faucet or through the hand-held spray head.
The German patent publication No. DE-OS 3,306,946 discloses a hand device which is connectable to a hose fitting via a rapid-engagement coupling which allows a connection of the hose or pipe to various appliances providing washing and rinsing of kitchen utensils.